


Ichimaru and Ibu

by Hotarukunn



Category: Bleach, Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 21:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotarukunn/pseuds/Hotarukunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinji mumbles and Gin is amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ichimaru and Ibu

Shinji first saw him when the man stepped through a rip in the sky, and he raised both eyebrows at the sight of the man. He was almost entirely dressed in black – hakama, kimono – and some sort of white coat. Shinji tilted his head to the side and observed the man. It seemed as if he was waiting for something, and Shinji wondered what. And why didn't anyone else care that that white-haired man had appeared from a rip in the sky? Because that was just weird.

Then the man seemed to notice that Shinji were staring, and lifted a hand to wave at him. Shinji blinked and waved back. "Why are your eyes closed?" he asked, but like usual, he didn't wait for any reply. "I've always wondered how people do that. Walk around with their eyes closed, I mean. Ishida's older brother does, and Seigaku's Fuji. Ah, and Rikkai's data-man. But I don't remember his name. I wonder why. I know he played doubles against me and Kamio, but I don't know. Kamio's annoying, always fighting with Momoshiro-kun. I don't understand why they do that all the time. I mean, it's not as if An-chan's going to date either of them. If she was, she would've just asked one of them out already. But she hasn't. Why do you wear white anyway? It's a very impractical color, isn't it? The dirt that stick to the white on our tennis-uniforms refuse to go away, and that's just a little white. But your coat's not dirty at all. Is it new? Ah, how nice."  
"It's not new." the man finally spoke. "Ya talk a lot, doncha?"  
"Ah, maybe I do. I don't think I do though. But maybe people think that because they don't talk at all. Ah, but Momoshiro-kun talk a lot, and he tell me to be quiet, too."  
"Hmm.." the man listened to the teens ramblings for a while, then spoke again. "I'm Ichimaru Gin. What's yer name?"  
"Ibu Shinji." Shinji replied. "You talk with Kansai-ben. I don't like that monkey-boy that's from that Shitenhouji-school that's in Osaka or wherever. They had some weird chant. Don something. If they say it slower, they'll sound like Momoshiro-kun. That would be entertaining, because it'd annoy Kamio."

Gin chuckled, then felt a hollows reiatsu close by. "Jya, bye bye, boy." he said and waved to Shiji.  
He didn't seem to be paying any attention to the shinigami though, and Gin left, wondering how come the Ibu-boy managed to see him. He didn't have that much of a special reiatsu, after all, not more than other humans.  
The last he heard as he left to find the hollow was the muttered words of "and Echizen-kun stole my grip-tape. It's not nice to-" and he chuckled.  
Such an amusing ryoka.


End file.
